


As Subtle As An Earthquake

by lunarcat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex meets his friend's new neighbour Miles, they hit it off immediately. Alex is thrown head first into Miles' world and finds himself falling deep. They form a bond that seems to be stronger than steel, but is Miles all he lets on to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Subtle As An Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm sorry if this is complete and utter shite but I was fed up with myself for not posting anything and tbh, I don't even know where this is going to go, so bear with me.

Alex always assumed he would be the type of person who spent their night club hopping and getting pissed with the eventuality of taking someone home, especially if his teen years were anything to go by, but here he was at ten o'clock on a Friday night, snuggled up on the couch with take-out and his best mate.

He also thought that by the time he was 26 he'd have at the least a semi-successful career with a steady flow of income, yet all he has is a degree in fine art and a class teaching middle-age suburban mothers how to paint, with the odd commission thrown in here and there.

Alex shifted his eyes from the television screen towards Alexa, who was currently stuffing her mouth with as much chowmein as she could fit. He didn't mean to be, but he often found himself envious of his friend. Alexa had a steady job and a plan for her future, Alex had nothing put half-hearted ideas floating about the dark abyss of his mind. 

"What's wrong?" Alexa mumbled through a mouthful of noodles, stirring Alex from his thoughts. 

"Hm?"

"You've got that look on your face, the constipated one you get when you think too hard," she said laughing, but with a look of concern still flooding her angled features. 

"Nah, it's nothing really," he assured her, returning to look at the screen in front of them. Her gaze lingered on him momentarily before redirecting it towards the movie. He knows that she worries about him, and probably a lot more than she should. He can't really blame her though, because if their positions were switched, he'd probably do the same. He would hate if she were so laid back about her future, no real plans or ambitions. So yeah, he's pretty much a complete hypocrite. 

"So, how's work?" Alex asked, steering their conversation off him. 

She gave him a look that said all too clearly, "really? Are we seriously going to be the type of people that ask about shit like that?"

"I'm just wondering," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender,"Plus, you always ask about my day!"

"True, but it's different," she began, "You have an interesting job at the moment, I work in retail. The only bit of excitement I get in the day is finding out if the middle-aged yolks you teach are still hitting on you, and even at that it's second hand!"

Alex chuckled. "Wow Lexa, that's a new low, even for you."

She rolled her eyes and waited, knowing he would begin to tell the story of whatever hilarious situation had occurred today. Alexa wasn't lying when she said she loved hearing about his day, because really, retail could be quite boring sometimes, but she also wanted to make sure he was doing okay. She knows he would tell her if something was wrong, but what type of friend would she be if she didn't worry sometimes?

Alex turned to his friend, take-out dish balancing on his knee, intent on giving her his full attention. 

"Well firstly, Mrs Atkinson, y'know, the one with the hair down to her arse? Well, she still thinks I'm one hundred percent straight. Like, at the start it was kind of funny, but now whenever she sta-" Alex cut himself off, his eyes glued to the window behind his friend, his mouth slightly agape. 

"Lexa, who the fuck is that?"

Alexa averted her eyes and found herself looking at a man roughly their own age, who was currently fiddling with the keys to his house, motorcycle helmet hooked under his arm. 

"Him? That's Miles, remember, my new neighbour, the one that blasts music at like 4am? It incredibly annoying." She said, swinging around to Alex. "He's nice though."

"You maybe forgot to mention that the bloody stars must've aligned to create him. He's fucking beautiful."

Alexa raised her eyebrow, smirking. In all the years she'd known Alex, he'd never really appreciated anyones physical beauty beyond his knowledge of deeming them a good fuck. Alex on the other hand was far too busy watching the other man. As Miles eventually unlocked his front door, his focus shifted and his head turned to Alex's direction. He'd been caught staring. Miles' hand lifted slightly and formed a wave, a boyish smile finding his features. 

Alex could only imagine what he looked like; his mouth wide open, take-out food halfway to his mouth. In that moment, he wanted the too big hoodie he was wearing to engulf him completely, but somehow found it in himself to give Miles a little smile. That obviously did the trick because Miles was in his house with the door closed in the blink of an eye. 

Alex placed his meal on the coffee table and flopped backwards onto the couch. 

"Lexa, I think I'm in love."

~

"Are you sure you want to go? You could just stay the night?"

"Alexa, I'm fine. Look, I'll ring you when I get home, okay?"

Alexa didn't look too sure, but nodded her head nonetheless and pulled Alex in for a hug, muttering "love you loser" as she placed a kiss onto his mop of brown hair. She let him go and returned to the comfort of her couch as Alex made his way down the drive. 

Alex couldn't help but hope that he'd catch a glimpse of the lanky boy who lived next door, even just from afar, and for once, luck was on his side. As he made his way to his car, Miles appeared, trash bag in hand. Alex politely nodded his head in Miles' direction, a soft smile finding his features. 

"Hi, uh, I'm Alex. Turner." He outstretched his hand, "Miles, right?"

"Yeah." Miles took his hand and Alex couldn't help noting that it wasn't soft like it looked, but warm and rough, pleasant. "You don't live here, do you?" He asked, throwing his hand over his shoulder, thumb pointing in the direction of Alexa's house. "I thought I'd met everyone in the neighbourhood. 

"Nah man, just visiting a friend. She mentioned you just moved in, how're you finding things?"

"It's nice" Miles answered, shrugging, "I mean, I haven't really seen much of the place, been mainly working since I've arrived, but it seems lovely so far. And you're friend Alexa? She's a doll, couldn't have asked for a nicer neighbour." Alex smiled at that. Alexa has that sort of effect on people, not a sour bone in her body.

"Bonneville t100?"

"Hm?" Miles sounded, his eyebrows furrowing. Alex pointed to a sleek black vintage-style motorcycle behind Miles. 

"It's yours, yeah?"

"Yeah" Miles said looking impressed, "You, Alex Turner, do not strike me as a motorbike kinda guy."

Alex shrugged, "Didn't your mother ever tell you to never judge a book by it's cover?"

Miles stared at Alex for a moment, a look of wonder in his eyes and Alex found himself asking 'why?'. 

"You're rather beautiful you know." 

Shocked, Alex found himself unable to make a coherent sentence, instead a crimson glow slowly found it's way to his high-cut cheeks. Miles turned and began the short-distanced walk back to his house, looking back over his shoulder as he did. 

"I'll see you around, Alex Turner."


End file.
